Egy nyári kaland
by Capricorn 2.0
Summary: Naruto megismerkedik valakivel, aki nagy hatást gyakorol rá! Szerelem vagy egy éjszakás kaland?


Cím: Egy nyári kaland

Írta: UltraViolet

Fandom: Naruto

Párosítás: Gaara és Naruto

Figyelmeztetés: shounen-ai, one-shot, OCC, AV

Megjegyzés: egy álmom ihlette, amiben Gaara is szerepelt, de sajna mielőtt bármi érdekes történhetett volna felébredtem *picsog*

Nagy hatást gyakorolt rám XD

Hetek óta készültem és most itt vagyok, a Konohai nyári napok. Öt nap, amikor az ember azt tehet, amit akar távol a szülők óvni akaró szemétől. Játékok, koncertek és persze sör.

Egy kihagyhatatlan lehetőség, hogy a haverokkal bulizzunk egy nagyot. Kis társaságunk a játékokra is jelentkezett, ahol több csapat méri össze erejét és tudását, a rendezvény végén pedig a nyertes csapat jutalomban részesül.

A kyuubi csapat tagjai Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Neji és a csapatkapitány, vagyis jómagam Uzumaki Naruto. Bár engem többnyire inkább a koncertek érdekelnek, kedvenc együttesem a Depresszió lép fel a harmadik napon, ami ma este lesz, már tűkön ülök az izgalomtól. De mivel csak este tízkor kezdődik, addig még van idő.

De addig sem unatkozunk, a nagy meleg elöl a fák alá, húzódunk, kezünkben egy-egy pohár, jó hideg csapolt sörrel, közben megosztjuk a napok alatt átélt élményeinket és iszunk.

- Képzeljétek, mit láttam tegnap? – kezd bele Lee enyhén dülöngélve.

- Na mi volt az? – kérdezzük egyszerre kíváncsian.

- Tegnap éjjel be akartam menni a sátramba, na és mit láttam. Találjátok ki! – néz Lee kérdőn közben, pedig iszogatja hűs italt.

- Hát kedves lakótársamat egy macával hemperegni. – bosszankodik.

- Akkor azért aludtál kint a sátor mellett? – kuncog Neji.

- Hej, ez nem vicces, éjszaka meg lehet kint fagyni.

- Tényleg mintha én is láttam volna valami pokróc gombócot a sátor mellett. – mondja Sasuke – Egyébként nálam volt szabad hely, mért nem szoltál.

- Ne szórakozz, ezt mért nem mondtad előbb! – siránkozik Lee. – Majd legközelebb én megyek a nőmmel te, meg kint aludhatsz a sátor mellett. – intézi szavait Nejihez enyhén bosszúsan.

- Hát sajnálom a kicsike nagyon be volt indulva. – vigyorog elégedetten.

- Azt láttam.

- Neked milyen szerencséd van az a csaj kész főnyeremény. – veregeti meg elismerően Kiba a vállait.

- Hát a barátnője sem semmi.

- Mi van? – esik le az állunk.

- A barátnőjét is? – kérdezzük ámuldozva.

- Úgy ragadt rám, hát gondoltam megadom neki, amit akar.

- Még tegnap?

- Igen a másik után.

Hát igen, ez Neji a szívtelen szívrabló, eddig még nem volt olyan csaj, akit nem kapott volna meg. De miután megkapta, amit akar, már nem érdeklik őt, de nem mindig volt ez így egy régi csalódás után kezdett, módszeresen minden macát megdöngetni a környezetében.

- Képzeljétek mi történt velem hajnalban? - mondja Sasuke.

- Tán te is benyitottál Nejihez? – ironizál Lee.

- Nem!

- Akkor mesélj!

- Nyugodtan sétálgatok, erre odajön egy tök ismeretlen csaj, és megkérdi, akarok e vele dugni.

- Mi? – hördül fel a társaság.

- És mit mondtál? – kíváncsiskodik Kiba.

- Azt, hogy nincs nálam óvszer, erre meg egy szó nélkül otthagyott.

- Akkor már világos mért siettél reggel olyan agyon a boltba. – röhög Neji.

- És mit szólt, hozzá Sakura?

- Nem mondtam neki semmit, így is, ha csak meglátja, hogy ránézek egy nőre, elkezd féltékenykedni.

- Ó te szegény, ezért vallom, hogy a monogámia a legjobb megoldás. Apropó Naruto?

- Igen? – nézek rá megszeppenve.

- Olyan csendben vagy mesélj veled történt valami érdekes. Felszedtél valamilyen csajt?

Mindenki rám néz, na most mit mondjak, hogy nem, mert nem érdekelnek a csajok. Azt nem tehetem, és bár lehet, hogy megértenék és elfogadnák, hogy a fiuk iránt érdeklődöm, még sem merem megtenni még.

- Hát nem igazán. – majd nagy kortyokban megiszom a söröm. – Oké hozom a következő kört.

Majd föltápászkodom és eltámolygok a pulthoz és veszek még öt pohárral.

Az este további részét átdumálgattuk és hülyültünk, meséltünk az élményeinkről és persze ittunk. Hamar el is érkezett az este nyolc óra, amikor is kezdődnek a koncertek. Nyolctól Decomp, egy új feltörekvő banda, amit egy huzamban áthülyéskedtünk. Néha átnéztünk a kis színpadhoz ahol zúzós rock együttesek léptek fel, Sasuke bírta a hangerőt mi többiek inkább csak tűrtük. Mire elérkezett a tíz óra a banda felét elrabolták a csajok, egyesek ez ellen nem igazán tiltakoztak.

Így aztán én maradtam egyedül a ki Depresszióra akart menni, mert Lee és Kiba inkább a technót részesítették előnyben, így aztán hagytam, hagy menjenek.

Tízkor már ott vártam a kezdést a színpad előtt, és nem is sokára meg is érkezett az együttes, majd fél tizenegy felé kezdetét is vette a banzáj. A tömegben kb. középtáj, lehettem, nézelődtem, hátha meglátok valaki ismerőst, de sajna nem.

Ekkor felcsendült a kedvenc számom, amit én is énekelni kezdtem úgy, ahogy a legtöbb jelenlévő.

_Nehéz ismét belátnom_

_Hanyatlik szép világom_

_Divattá vált a vakság_

_Újra pedig ész kell manapság_

_Hazugsággal irányít  
_

_Hatalmat így irányít _

_Magának most a rendszer_

_Hiába küzdesz úgy is, nyer egyszer _

Majd amint jobbra nézek, megakad a pillantásom egy fiún, igazi átéléssel ring és énekli a dalt. Szemei csukva, ajkairól a szavak érzéki sóhajtásként röppenek tova.

_Lásd azt, amit neked szántak_

_És tedd azt, amit tőled várnak_

_De én nem leszek szabad szolga_

_A testemet megtöröd a lelkemet Soha_

Nem tudom levenni róla a szemem, mintha valami csodát látnék, és attól félnék, ha elfordulok, akkor eltűnne. Pedig nem egy angyal vagy egy varázslat, amit látok. Egy fiú mégis van benne valami, ami nem enged el valami, ami vonz.

_Annyi minden veszett el_

_Mert sötét még az ember_

_Ha rájön újabb hatalmak_

_Szakítják szerte szét._

_De csak…_

Kitűnik a tömegből egy igazi egyéniség. Fekete bakancs, fekete feszülős nadrág láncokkal, egy szintén fekete póló. A haja, mint a tűz, gyönyörű lányos arcát keretezi, a homlokára egy szerelem kanji van tetoválva, ami még vadítóbb megjelenést kölcsönöz neki, a szeme erős fekete szemceruzával van kihúzva. Annyira belefeledkezem mustrálásába, hogy mire észhez térek, zöld gyémántokkal akad össze pillantásom. Fel sem fogom, csak bámulok beléjük, mintha egy másik világ kapui néznének vissza rám.

Nem bírom állni a pillantását, mintha belém látnának, majd zavartan elfordítom a fejem, és tovább éneklek.

_Lásd azt, amit neked szántak_

_És tedd azt, amit tőled várnak_

_De én nem leszek szabad szolga_

_A testemet megtöröd a lelkemet Soha_

A szám végén ismét arra nézek de, akkor már nincs ott az a fiú. A csoda, amit nem akartam elengedni tényleg eltűnt.

Ide-oda kapom fejem, nézelődöm jobbra, balra de sehol sem látom. Csalódott sóhajjal és égő fájdalommal veszem tudomásul, hogy eleresztettem valamit, ami soha nem is volt az enyém.

Ezek után a koncertet már nem tudtam úgy élvezni, folyton egy valamin járt a fejemben az a pillanat, amikor megláttam, akkor úgy éreztem, hogy valami titkos erő lengi körül valami nem mindennapi dolog. Ezt az érzést magamnak sem tudtam megmagyarázni, de éreztem, hogy szükségem van rá, mint ahogy az embernek szüksége van a levegőre, ha csak egy kicsit is de magamba akartam szívni belőle egy keveset.

A koncert végeztével, úgy döntöttem megyek és iszom még egyet, aztán megnézem, mit csinálnak Kibáék. Éjfél után járt az idő, odaálltam a sankhoz és kértem egy pohár sört.

- Nekem is veszem egyet? – hallottam meg egy mély mégis selymes hangot mellőlem. Oda kaptam tekintetem és nagy döbbenetemre az a fiú állt mellettem, egy pillanat alatt felébredtem melankóliámból.

- Pe… persze! – dadogtam izgatottan.

Kértem még egy pohárral, lopva és félve pillantottam rá, meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy ez tényleg a valóság, nem saját elmém kreálta illúzió. Közben ó rágyújtott egy szál cigire, lassú mozdulatokkal érintette szájához a végét majd egy mélyet szippantott belőle, és életemben először kívántam bárcsak én lennék, az a száll cigi. Ajkai közül sebesen távozott a füst, majd nyelvét kidugva nedvesítette meg kiszáradt ajkait.

- Elvarázsolva figyeltem minden egyes mozdulatát, ám álmélkodásomból a csapos türelmetlen köhécselése ragadott ki.

- Fizettem majd a poharakat elvéve, fejemmel intettem a vörös hajú csodának, hogy tartson velem.

- Tessék, a tiéd! – nyújtottam kezébe az egyik poharat.

- Kösz! – válaszolt majd belekortyolt. – Hideg!

- Igen az! – majd én is belekortyoltam, tényleg hideg volt.

- Láttalak a koncerten.

- Aha én is! – válaszolom.

- Végig itt leszel?

- Igen. Te?

- Csak ma! A koncert miatt.

Közben sétálgattunk és egyre távolabb kerültünk a zsibongó tömegtől.

- Tényleg meg sem kérdeztem a neved.

- Gaara. Téged?

- Naruto.

- Érdekes név.

- A tiéd is.

- Igen az. Van kedved eljönni a sátramhoz? Ott lebírnánk ülni.

- Azt mondtad csak ma vagy itt.

- Akkor helyesbítek, a haverom sátra, de most üres. Jössz?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, ha a sátrához hív, akkor bizonyára történik majd valami. De vajon tényleg ezt akarom, vagy… de minek is gondolkodom ezen, naná, hogy azt akarom.

- Ha nem akarsz, akkor itt is maradhatunk.

- Megyünk! – jelentem ki határozottan.

Öt perc mászkálás után diadal ittasan felkiált, hogy megtalálta, amit én már őszintén nem hittem volna, vajon ki azaz észlény, aki a legnagyobb bozótba állítja a sátrát.

- Ott annál a ferde fánál! - mutatja.

Az a ferde fa igazából egy félig kidűlt fa, ami alá a sátor van pakolva.

- Nahát jó kis hely. De miért csak néhány sátor van erre? – kérdem, miközben leülünk egy pokrócra az egyik fa tövébe.

- Állítólag nem szabad a fák alá pakolni, mert elég idősek már és könnyen letörhetnek az ágaik. Akire ráesik könnyen meg is, halhat vagy legalább is súlyos sérüléseket, szerezhet. – meséli szimplán.

Félve tekintek a fejünk fölé, hát remélem, nem most támad kedve agyon ütni egy elkóborolt ágnak, főleg most, hogy vele lehetek, ez a pillanat mindent megér.

- Hát ez olyan végzetszerű nem gondolod? – kérdi elmélázva.

- De. – nem igazán értem mire gondol, de tény, ami tény ez tényleg csodálatos.

Közben ismét rágyújt, általában nem bírom, ha valaki a közelemben cigizik, de ő ezt olyan rejtett eleganciával tesz, hogy nem tudok neki ellenállni. Az illata is olyan mámorító, nem az a büdös füst szag, inkább olyan friss menta illatú.

- Te is kérsz egy szálat? – kérdi tőlem.

- Á, nem dehogy!

- Csak, azért mert úgy néztél.

- Miért hívtál ide? – térek rá a lényegre. Egy pillanatra rám néz, majd elfordítja a fejét.

- Figyeltél a koncert alatt.

- Hát igen… - jövök zavarba, vajon tényleg ennyire föltűnő volt, ahogy bámultam.

- Miért?

- Hát mert… - szóhoz sem jutok, most meséljem el neki, hogy első látásra belészerettem, hát szerintem ezzel csak elijeszteném.

- Jó volt nézni! – na ez tényleg haladás, valami értelmeset kéne mondanom. – Jól néztél ki… - inkább essen rám, azaz ág de ne beszéljek tovább.

- Azt hiszem észre, vette, hogy kínos pillanatomban talált, mert elkezdett kuncogni.

- Ez kedves. Te is jól nézel ki!

Közben aranyosan mosolyog rám, és mire felfogom, mit teszek, ajkaimat lassan az övéhez érintem, puhatolódzóan csak lassan és óvatosan remélve, hogy ő is ezt akarja. Nyelvemmel körülnyalom alsó ajkát, aprót harapva, hogy felizgassam, puha és meleg, édesen mámorító érzés. Örökké így szeretnék maradni, de persze ez nem lehetséges, lassan elengedem, és máris hiányoznak finom ajkai.

Kinyitom szemem és ránézek, arca közelről csak még gyönyörűbb, felemelem kezem, és ujjaimmal megcirógatom arcát a bőre selymes, igazi kontrasztot nyújt a vad külsőhöz képest.

Még mindig csukva tartja szemeit, majd lassan felnyitja őket, ismét azok a mélységek, úgy érzem el, tudnék bennük veszni és talán nem is, tiltakoznék ellene, és mégis mintha valami rejtett szomorúság lappangana bennük.

- Légy velem ma éjjel! – súgja majd ajkaimra, hajol.

Nem mondok semmit, bár érzem a szívem mélyén, hogy valami nincs rendben. Valami bántja és hozzám menekült, hogy ha pár órára is, de távolt tartsam tőle a gondjait.

Azon az éjjelen olyat éreztem, amit eddig életem során soha. Igazi törődést, parázsló tüzet, ami szinte felemészt. Nem ismertük egymást, mégis megértettük szavak nélkül is a másik ki nem mondott óhaját.

Teljesen átadtuk magunkat érzéseinknek, kavargó és magával ragadó folyamának úgy éreztem valami olyanban, lehet részem, amit soha nem felejtek el. Életem legszebb emlékeként fogom őrizni, amit senki sem vehet el tőlem.

Ám a reggel hamar eljött, és vele együtt a valóság ismét betolakodott életünkbe. Mikor felkeltem nem volt mellettem, csak a takaró őrizte teste melegét. Szívembe hasított a felismerés fájdalma, elment. Megkapta, amit akart, és itt hagyott. A bennem lévő üresség marta a lelkem, a gondolatoktól a fejem zúgott és lüktettet.

Ezek után összeszedtem ruháim, és visszaballagtam a saját sátramhoz, útközben alig találkoztam valakivel, nem is csoda, hajnali fél hat volt.

Nagy hatást gyakorolt rám, azaz éjszaka, az én vörös démonom. Azok után nem láttam pedig reméltem, hogy összefutunk még, de hála a megértő és segítő barátoknak kilábaltam szomorúságomból.

Azóta is keresem azt a valamit, amit azon az éjjelen megtaláltam.

„Vége"


End file.
